The Past Life of a Warrior
by imaginationpysche
Summary: Prissy is locked up now, ready for adoption, but who was she before? A warrior. The one who killed, lied, and cheated her way to the top, destroying the Clans in the process. She waits for the day she can escape, but knows it won't come in anything but a needle. Taken back to the fateful day her sister was stolen, she relives her twisted life. How could it have ended up like this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new story I am working on, The Past Life of a Warrior. Enjoy!**

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

 _ **WindClan:**_

 _ **Leader:**_

 **Breezestar-** _sleek white tom with green eyes and a black paw_

 _ **Deputy:**_

 **Bluebreeze-** _blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_

 **Fawnear-** _brown and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes_ _ **Apprentice:**_ **Slightleaf**

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Redbird-** _ginger tom with white paws and green eyes_

 **Sharpwind-** _light gray tom with white belly, chest, paws and dark amber eyes_ _ **Apprentice:**_ **Yellowpaw**

 **Rushfeather-** _black and gray she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Beetleheart-** _dark gray tom with yellow-green eyes_

 **Lilynose-** _blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes_ _ **Apprentice:**_ **Sorrelpaw**

 **Oatclaw-** _faded golden tom with amber eyes_

 **Leafclaw-** _white she-cat golden spots and blue eyes_

 **Appleface-** _dark ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes_ _ **Apprentice:**_ **Nightpaw**

 **Pouncefoot-** _dark ginger tom with white paws, muzzle and green eyes_

 **Birchtail-** _creamy white tom with thin black stripes and green eyes_

 **Briardust-** _golden she-cat with white patches and blue eyes_

 **Wolfmask-** _brown tom with white patches and green eyes_

 **Gorseclaw-** _gray tabby tom with black spots and amber eyes_

 **Lightwing-** _white she-cat with bi color eyes; blue and brown_ _ **Apprentice:**_ **Lichenpaw**

 **Finchleg-** _light gray tom with gray eyes_

 **Quickrabbit-** _brown she-cat with white belly, chest, paws and blue eyes_

 **Redfoot-** _white tom with ginger feet and amber eyes_

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Slightleaf-** _light gray tom with gray eyes and a white muzzle_

 **Nightpaw-** _black she-cat with yellow eyes_

 **Eaglepaw-** _golden brown tom with blue eyes and white paws_

 **Lichenpaw-** _gray tom with black patches and amber eyes_

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Wrencall-** _reddish brown she-cat with white paws and muzzle with green eyes (Expecting Wolfmask's kits)_

 **Scarletbird-** _dark ginger she-cat with lighter spots and green eyes (Mother of Breezestar's kit)_ **Acornkit-** _dark ginger she-cat with white spots, muzzle, tail tip, and green eyes_

 **Leapfoot-** _smoky gray she-cat with white underbelly, chest, paws and dark amber eyes (Mother of Sharpwind's kits)_ **Ryekit-** _smoky gray she-cat with a black ear, white spots and amber eyes,_ **Flintkit-** _dark gray she-cat with white chest, belly, paws, muzzle, and dark amber eyes,_ **Bristlekit-** _smoky gray tom with white paws and blue amber eyes,_ **Sandkit-** _gray-tan she-cat with amber eyes and white patches_

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Batfang-** _brownish black tom with light blue eyes and a white paw_

 **Whisperwind-** _frail she-cat with amber eyes and a dark gray pelt_

 _ **ThunderClan:**_

 _ **Leader:**_

 **Clivestar-** _golden tabby with white paws and green eyes_

 _ **Deputy:**_

 **Foxspring-** _ginger tabby tom with green eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_

 **Brambleleaf-** _brown tom with lighter patches and amber eyes_

 _ **RiverClan:**_

 _ **Leader:**_

 **Shellstar-** _tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes_

 _ **Deputy:**_

 **Troutmouth-** _gray and white speckled tom with blue eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_

 **Rushingfin-** _light gray and white patched she-cat with green eyes_

 _ **ShadowClan:**_

 _ **Leader:**_

 **Clearstar-** _black she-cat with orange eyes_

 _ **Deputy:**_

 **Moonfall-** _silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_

 **Graystorm-** _smoky gray tom with white spots and blue eyes_


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is it! Are you excited? I am!**

CHAPTER ONE:

Prissy paced the tough gray rock beneath her, the clearstone separating her from the Twolegs. She had been in the cage for a while now, with only one other cat to talk to, a fat, naive kittypet only eight seasons old. Her name was Magnolia.

Apparently, a Twoleg was going to come into the loud, blinding white store and take her to its nest. According to Magnolia, of course. Prissy didn't know all that Twoleg dung. She would become a kittypet, fat, lazy, and _boring._ That could not happen. She would have to escape. Prissy had seen other cats, ones who didn't get adopted, held down in the back area so the Twolegs could stick a needle into them. They would go still immediately, and Prissy would smell the stench of death, sure and strong. Her time was coming, she was sure of it. If she couldn't break out alive, it was better to die than to suffer a kittypet fate.

Kittypets! She spat on the smooth gray rock of her enclosure. Twolegs always pressed their big, hairless paws up against the glass and cooed. She would copy their movements, lashing her tail in contempt. Mocking the stupid pink animals was… not fun, but just a little bit satisfying. When it was getting annoying, she would turn her back and show them her tail. They moved away after that. Then she would eat some dry kittypet grub and drink some tangy, bad water, then go sulk. It felt like all she did these days was sulk, sleep, and watch Twolegs.

Prissy slunk into her private space, where the Twolegs could not spy on her. She curled up in a big fluffy ball and sighed, closing her eyes. Behind her eyelids, her eyes darted rapidly, swirls of unnamable color flashing before her. Where was she?

Flintkit opened her eyes and looked around. This was not the first time she had done it, and the novelty of being able to see was beginning to wear off. It was nighttime, and she could hear the wind whispering through the heather surrounding the camp. Crickets chirped a steady rhythm, just like every other night. She could hear her mother breathing softly, deep in sleep. Her siblings, too, slumbered.

It was moon-high, and Flintkit just couldn't fall asleep. Although Leapfoot had forbidden her to leave the nursery after dark, Flintkit hopped out of the nest and snuck to the door, casting nervous glances around the den. No one stirred, not even Wrencall, who was plagued with incessant nightmares.

Outside, it was cool and the wind lifted her fur. It was peaceful. Flintkit scented many cats, some of which she knew and even loved. Eaglepaw, a perky tom she had befriended, had layered scents crossing the clearing. He always had time to play with her, despite being the top warrior apprentice. Moss ball was a favorite of the two. And when Breezestar was discussing crucial Clan things, he would do his best to find out and tell her. Flintkit even knew that ThunderClan was acting pretty sketchy because of him. They had even taken prey. _The nerve_ , Flintkit seethed, _When I'm an apprentice, I'll whoop their tails._

The wind shifted, and she caught scent of that very Clan. _Must be a strong wind_ , she thought, _to carry all the way from ThunderClan territory._

Suddenly, many cat-shapes burst into camp, hisses prominent. Frozen, she could just stand and watch. A stench accompanied them. ThunderClan! They scattered and ran into dens. Flintkit, spurred into action, darted to the safety of a bramble bush near the nursery. The prickers stung her face but she burrowed deeper into the bush. From there, she could hide until the attacking cats left.

The Clan was in full attack mode now. Battling cats filled the camp, and the occasional yowl of pain made Flintkit wince. One light brown tom darted into the nursery. Sudden panic made the she-kit's stomach clench. What if her mother didn't wake up in time? She was always slow after being awakened abruptly. A few screeches issued from the den, and the tom burst out, a gray shape in his jaws. Even from the bramble bush, Flintkit could smell the scent.

"Ryekit!" She shrieked, leaping out of her hiding spot. She ran after the fleeing tom. He was much larger, faster, than her, and soon she fell far behind, not even out of camp. The rest of the attacking cats thundered after him.

"Flintkit!" Sharpwind ran to her and scooped her up. "Are you okay?" He meowed worriedly.

She nodded but cried, "They took Ryekit!" Her father's face was blank with shock before he dropped her roughly and ran off after the fleeing ThunderClan. Face still stinging from brambles, Flintkit stumbled back to the center of camp.

A big crowd of cats clustered around a shadowy corner. They were crowding over someone, a body, even? But it didn't matter. Ryekit was _gone_! Flintkit took in a deep breath and screeched, " _THEY TOOK RYEKIT!"_ They needed to know, and Sharpwind was not there to tell them. How else were they to take back Ryekit? A brown and white she-cat, Fawnear, came up to her and mewed, "Hush. It'll be okay." She led Flintkit, who protested the whole time, back to the nursery. She murmured something to Leapfoot, who nodded, looking concerned.

Exhausted, Flintkit collapsed in the nest and fell asleep immediately.

Over the next few days, the camp was repaired, the damage by ThunderClan being minimal. However, Eaglepaw had been killed by a particularly vicious warrior. He had been mourned and buried before Flintkit woke up. All of his scents faded quickly, and his nest was already gone, as if he had never been there in the first place.

Flintkit thought that she should at least have been able to say goodbye, but no such luck. But worse, Ryekit was still missing. From what she could tell, everyone assumed Ryekit was to be returned soon, but Flintkit was sure that her beloved sister was being tortured or held prisoner. How could ThunderClan just _take_ an innocent kit? Why would they do that? Didn't they know that kits are important? Didn't they have kits of their own? Kits had their own families! And to just steal them so… nonchalantly? And how could her Clan do nothing! Did Ryekit not matter to them? She, Flintkit, _would_ do something about it. As soon as she was made an apprentice. She would bite those wimpy ThunderClanners, claw them, and get revenge on them. They would _suffer_.

 **First chapter done! I'm doing this new routine where I don't post a chapter until the next one is done or almost done so I don't lose motivation. I also have a plotline typed out.**

 **How did you like it? Please review! I love constructive criticism!**

 **~ip**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO! Second chapter! I want to make the chapters longer, so it'll probably be longer between updates. I'm also sorry if it moves too fast. That'll change later, it's just that kithood is empty and early apprenticeship is a little slow. For me, anyway!**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated greatly! XD**

 **ENJOY**

CHAPTER TWO:

The day of Leapfoot and Sharpwind's kits' ceremony dawned clear and warm. Flintkit, Sandkit, and Bristlekit lined up before the High Rock. Their fur shone, as did their eyes. Sharpwind gazed proudly at his kits, and Leapfoot leaned against him, equally happy. She had just finished grooming them, licking their long fur into place and huffing. "Make me proud," she had murmured when she was finished.

Flintkit was focused few things these days; mostly was getting revenge for her sister. Those ThunderClan mouse-hearts would pay for the pain they had caused, even if it was only her pain. The Clan seemed to think that Ryekit would be returned eventually, but Flintkit thought otherwise. She mourned privately, no one else, not even Sandkit or Bristlekit knowing how she felt.

 _I shouldn't have to bear this alone!_ She thought indignantly. _Sandkit should know. I will tell her after the ceremony._

"Flintkit?" Breezestar looked kindly down at her, amusement lighting his gaze. "Would you like to become an apprentice?"

She flushed. She would never be taken seriously now! Forever to be known as the kit who was asleep during her own apprentice ceremony. She wanted to sink into the ground. Still, she choked out the words. "I would, sir."

Breezestar chuckled, but spoke the words anyway. "Flintkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flintpaw. Your mentor will be Rushfeather. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you. Rushfeather **,** you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Batfang, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and level headed. You have also passed these qualities on to Gorseclaw. You will be the mentor of Flintpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Rushfeather stepped forward, and after a moment's hesitation, Flintpaw did too. They touched noses, Rushfeather looking at her sternly through complentating amber eyes. Flintpaw shivered.

Breezestar waved his tail for the ceremony to continue, and it did, the cheers of the Clan rising to the cyan sky. Sandpaw and Bristlepaw looked completely enthralled. Their and Flintpaw's parents were not notable warriors, although respected, their names had never been cheered at a Gathering, save for their warrior and apprentice announcements. Flintpaw knew this because Wrencall, the most gossipy queen ever, had muttered something about how the Clan needed strong _looking_ cats, not actual strong cats. That she-cat was _ridiculous_.

When WindClan was finished with their congratulatory cheering, the cats split and started to go about their daily duties. The new apprentices and their mentors, however, gathered in a circle by the camp exit.

Sandpaw had been paired with Wolfmask, who was practically vibrating with energy, and Bristlepaw had been assigned to Leafclaw, whose cool, light blue gaze swept the others like a wave of wry humor. Flintpaw had heard that she was not the most actively engaging out of all the warriors. Wolfmask, on the other paw, was very enthusiastic, and Flintpaw was unsure how his personality would clash with Sandpaw's pessimistic attitude.

"As senior warrior, I am calling shots for today- for _all_ the apprentices," Rushfeather meowed firmly, ignoring the other mentors' cries of protest, "We are going to take these inexperienced, _innocent_ youngsters on a tour around the territory." Flintpaw frowned at the stress on the word 'innocent'. She had seen her sister kidnapped, hadn't she?

Despite the disagreement, they all followed Rushfeather out of camp like a bunch of kits. Tension hung in the air like a fog. Leafclaw in particular, looked like she wanted to claw Rushfeather's face off. Flintpaw, however, ignored it and focused on the wide open moorland around her.

It was so, open. So free, unlike ThunderClan, which she could see in the distance. It looked shadowy and tight. It also looked uncomfortable, especially when it rained. WindClan, on the other paw, was filled with faded green heather that blew in the strong wind, and the occasional clump of gorse dotted the flat terrain like ticks on a sphynx. Flintpaw could see a light blue mass slightly downhill, ringed with gray dots that must be rocks. Her fur lifted in the breeze that rushed through the air, soaring between the stalks of heather, running like the fastest cat ever across the open moorland. Flintpaw loved every mouse length of it.

"We're here," Rushfeather mewed suddenly, "This is the lake." Wolfmask let out a yelp as Sandpaw ran into his hindquarters. He scowled at her and she stuck out her tongue at him. _Immature._ They were standing at the edge of the largest expanse of water Flintpaw had ever seen. The waves crested slowly, revealing flashes of glimmering white. Glares bounced off the water, blinding her every so often, but she immediately loved the lake. A fresh breeze blew in, filling her nose with the scent of clean air, so different from the stuffy odor of the nursery. How could Leapfoot stand it in there?

Flintpaw reached a paw towards the water, ready to jump in and splash around, but before her outstretched toes touched the inviting waves, Rushfeather swatted her paw away. With a mutter of "Save the lake for the fish-brains", she turned away and padded off, leaving Flintpaw to sit there, confused. Wolfmask, Sandpaw, and Bristlepaw trotted after her, Wolfmask obediently positioning himself behind her.

"Her littermate, Skywing drowned in the lake," Leafclaw informed Flintpaw, "That's why she hates it. She also refuses to drink its waters." She padded off, tail waving casually. Flintpaw thought it was odd she didn't sound sympathetic. If a Clanmate died, it was always a tragedy, right? Or if a Clanmate was taken.

Feeling that Leafclaw would answer her questions when no other cat did, she scampered after her. The group had sped up, and when Flintpaw caught up to her, she was out of breath and panting.

"What now, Flintpaw?" Leafclaw sighed. "Don't you already have a mentor?" Nevertheless, she looked ready to answer.

"Well, you know Ryekit, my sister?" A nod. This was going good. "When are we going to send a patrol to get her back? It's been three moons."

Leafclaw's face tightened, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She looked pretty frightening, and Flintpaw had to admit she was a little frightened.

"We sent a patrol three moons ago," she hissed at the younger cat, "There was no sign or scent of Ryekit. She's dead, 'paw. Forget it."

With that, Flintpaw sealed Leafclaw from her heart. And it was only the first day! How many other cats would she have to push away to get revenge on ThunderClan? Speaking of which, she had to ask her littermates something... The apprentice ran up to Sandpaw, who was chatting(read: arguing) with Bristlepaw.

"... rabbits are just _better_ than hawks. That's the way it is. Face it." Bristlepaw was living up to his namesake. His fur was puffed up to its fullest extent.

"But you can use the hawk feathers to line your nest," Sandpaw pointed out in an aggressive tone. "And rabbits are always gamey."

"Guys. _Guys._ " Flintpaw rolled her eyes and butted Sandpaw's shoulder. The gray furred she-cat stumbled into Bristlepaw.

"Hey watchit!" He squeaked, his voice cracking. Flintpaw and Sandpaw snickered.

"Oh looky here, lil' Bristly's becoming a _tom_ ," Sandpaw sneered. Bristlepaw's eyes flashed with hurt. Flintpaw took this as a conversation starter.

"So, when we're apprentices, are we gonna whoop ThunderClan's tails, or what?" She asked, "For what they did to Ryekit?"

Her littermates just stared at her.

"You know, Ryekit, our _sister?_ " How were they not falling over themselves to agree with her? Didn't they see that Ryekit had been _stolen_? She sniffed and opened her mouth, but before she could lash out in a harsh verbal whip, Wolfmask announced in a strained voice, "ThunderClan border! Perfect. Sandpaw, I think you needed a drink earlier?"

Flintpaw's sister nodded and padded off with her mentor. They stopped not even close to the stream, and it was obvious that Wolfmask just wanted to teach Sandpaw himself, without Rushfeather looming over him. To be honest, Flintpaw agreed with him. Rushfeather was _imposing._

"So, Flintpaw. This is the ThunderClan border, and they live under the trees. You live here, under the sky. You don't go under the trees, they don't go under the sky. Got it?" Flintpaw nodded, inwardly furious. She wasn't a kit! Well. Just this morning, she was, but that wasn't the point! She was an apprentice now.

"Since they live there, and we live here, we mark a border so they know not to cross it. You mark a border like this." Rushfeather sprayed a clump of heather, and Flintpaw rolled her eyes. Her mentor caught her.

"No eye-rolling! For that, you're running around the whole territory. _After I show you the rest of it._ "

Flintpaw wanted to die.

She stumbled into camp, panting. Rushfeather was there, smirking and eating a plump rabbit with Lilynose, her sister. "How was your walk, Flintpaw? StarClan knows you need to get faster. You're much more sturdy than an average WindClanner."

 _Harsh,_ Flintpaw remarked, _I didn't think that she would be like this. I had heard positive things about her teaching methods…_

"Oh, and Flintpaw?" The said apprentice nearly collapsed on the ground and bawled when she heard this; "Where's that rabbit? You were supposed to catch one?"

"I don't even know how to catch one!" "Figure it out!" Rushfeather and Lilynose purred with amusement as Flintpaw's jaw hit the ground. "I'm just kidding, Flintpaw," Rushfeather mewed hastily, seeing her apprentice turn around with her tail on the ground. "Have some prey then rest."

Flintpaw dipped her head, body numb with shock. She knew she should rest, but she was still angry, and if she went to her nest… she didn't have one. Oh well. She grabbed a rare water vole out of the prey pile and gulped it down in a bite. Her paws skittered and danced around, almost uncontrollably.

The gray furred apprentice padded out of camp, ignoring her mentor's meows. Outside of the dip in the moorland, Flintpaw looked around. She debated going to the ThunderClan border, but was feeling too drained. Maybe the RiverClan border.

After a tiring walk from camp to the scent strewn clearing that marked the border to the tenacious RiverClan, Flintpaw had to sit down. Her young body was not used to working so hard all day. This was new for her undeveloped muscles. StarClan, it was new for her head! All the joking, then sudden dominance stares… she wasn't ready to become a warrior anytime soon! _Well it's good I'm an apprentice, then._

The disgusting scent of RiverClan swept over her nostrils, which flared in response. She quickly hid in a clump of heather, which mostly blocked her from view. In the dimming sun-down light, her fur kept her hidden the rest of the way.

"-bbit-chasers. Skinny little rabbit-brains." An annoying shrill voice was talking, insulting Flintpaw's Clan! She almost burst out of the heather, but decided to get more evidence that RiverClan was teaching bad things to its apprentices. She peeked out between the budding pink flowers and scowled. A sleek white furred young tom was standing next to a tortoiseshell she-cat, who was speaking. Another cat, light gray, was listening adoringly. Yet another fish-face was sniffing the air, an ear turned towards the annoying tortoiseshell.

"But aren't RiverClan and WindClan peaceful right now?" The white furred tom asked, curiosity lighting his green eyes. Flintpaw could see it, and she hissed.

"Well, um. For now…. But- they are _not_ our friends. Ever," the tortoiseshell spluttered, obviously nonplussed that the tom might actually _defend_ Windclan instead of insult them further. "Besides, what do you care, you're only an apprentice, Currentpaw. And you've only been at it for four moons."

"That's long enough for me to care about what the other Clans do. And besides, shouldn't we insult them back at camp? One could be hiding in that very… bush!" He pointed a slender white tail towards the heather that Flintpaw was taking shelter in. She felt her heart beat faster and she stepped on a dead twig.

 _Crunch._

"What's that." The tortoiseshell did not sound happy that her charge was right. Flintpaw rolled her eyes. "Show yourselves. You're on RiverClan territory."

"I'm actually not." Flintpaw started as Wolfmask shot her a look and padded out behind a large boulder. "Hello, _Pebbleheart._ Y'know, your heart really _is_ as small as a pebble. Why didn't I realize that before?" His drawl was full of disdain and sarcasm.

Pebbleheart spluttered, but Currentpaw looked straight at the heather bush that Flintpaw was in. He narrowed his fern green eyes, then turned and padded away, that ridiculously beautiful tail swaying behind him.

She snorted. _That tom is trouble._

 **What did you think? Please review please please! I'll give you a virtual cat! =^..^=**

 **~ip**


End file.
